It is often required to portage canoes. For this purpose, particularly when the portage is over an extended distance or over difficult terrain, a pair of paddles are lashed with their handles to the gunwhales adjacent the bow, and with the blades to a centre thwart of the canoe in a V formation as seen in plain view. The canoe is then inverted over the portageur with the blades resting on the shoulder thereof. Temporary padding in the nature of spare clothing or towels is usually draped around the shoulders to cushion the load.
It is often desired to provide for the storage of small articles in a canoe. Desirably the storage means should provide flotation for the contents, be attachable to the canoe with some security and yet be readily removable in an emergency.
The present invention provides a device for easily and rapidly securing paddles to the thwarts of a canoe in preparation for portaging. It further provides a suitable cushion for the load of the canoe when portaged.
In its preferred form, the portaging device is adapted to provide a storage pocket, and the cushion serves as a flotation means therefor.